


Verily

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [22]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dog would sit and lift a paw for hot dog pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verily

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for V week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** , and because I love Thor in EMH!!!

“Verily! He is an amazing hound, Hawk.” Thor’s voice boomed as he clapped Clint on the shoulder at a barbecue the team was having for Steve’s birthday. It probably would have been a small thing, something that Steve would have appreciated, except Tony and Thor banded together, and suddenly the roof garden had an abundance of food, drink, and strippers.

Fury was trying to show off a trick he’d taught Bumble. The dog would sit and lift a paw for hot dog pieces.

“Sir,” Phil asked quietly. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t teach him to beg.”

“It’s not begging, Coulson. It’s a trick. You teach dogs tricks. If I’m in charge of Doggy Daycare, then I’m sure as hell going to teach him tricks. It isn’t begging, Coulson!”

“It’s a great trick, sir. It is. It’s just...”

“It is true, Director.” Thor stepped forward, mighty fist waving to emphasize his words. “A son of the house of Coul should be proud.”

Clint watched his dog sit up a little straighter.

“He should know his value.”

Bumble’s chin went up.

“He is an honorable dog, and should never be reduced to soliciting alms.”

The spaniel barked happily in agreement.


End file.
